Les yeux dans le vague
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: La guerre  rapproche les gens qui ne se ressemblent pas d'une façon très étrange. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **vague** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Un soir d'aout 1996, Albus Dumbledore était debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau : les yeux dans le vague, il regardait le parc sans le voir. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il lui restait un an à vivre et réfléchissait à la personne qui aurait la lourde tâche de lui ôter sa vie.

Une nuit d'avril 1997, Rogue était assis à son bureau. Les yeux dans le vague, il se repassait la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eu avec le directeur. Il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore. Mais il le devait le faire. Pour Drago. Pour Albus. Pour lily.

Un soir de juillet 1997, Hermione était assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Son esprit était ailleurs, il était resté en Australie avec ses parents. Ses parents qu'elle venait d'abandonner pour leur bien et qui ne se souvenaient même plus d'elle.

Un soir de juillet 1997, Ginny était debout dans le jardin du Terrier, les yeux dans le vague. Le mariage de son frère s'était très mal terminé et elle ne savait pas ou étaient partis, Ron, Hermione et surtout Harry. Et elle avait peur.

Un matin d'aout 1997, Lucius Malefoy était attablé devant un petit-déjeuner. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne mangeait pas et ses yeux fixés sur la Gazette du Sorcier ne voyaient pas les mots. Il ruminait l'humiliation, il était dépossédé de son Manoir, et la risée des Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas su protéger sa famille.

Une nuit d'aout 1997, Harry était allongé dans un lit du square Grimmaurd, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et pensait à Ron et Hermione qui devaient se rejoindre secrètement pour dormir l'un près de l'autre. Et il se sentait seul. Ginny lui manquait.

Un matin d'octobre 1997, Neville était attablé à la grande salle, les yeux dans le vague. Il voulait refonder l'AD, former une résistance mais ne savait pas comment faire. Sans Harry, il était perdu.

Un soir de février 1998, Hermione était agenouillée dans la neige, les yeux dans le vague. Ce n'était pas possible, Ron ne pouvait pas être parti. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonnée…ce n'était pas possible, pas possible.

Cette même nuit de février 1998, Hermione et Harry étaient tout deux allongés sur leurs lits respectifs, dans la tente et ils avaient tous les deux les yeux dans le vague, ressassant encore et encore le départ de Ron.

Cette même nuit de février 1998, Ron était allongé dans son lit de la Chaumière aux coquillages, les yeux dans le vague. Il pensait à Hermione. Hermione. Et Harry. Et il regrettait.

Une nuit de mars 1998, Ron regarda Harry, les yeux dans le vague et Harry regarda Ron, les yeux dans le vague. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Harry parce qu'il y avait un horcruxe de moins, Ron parce qu'il avait lu les sentiment dans la colère d'Hermione.

Un après-midi d'avril 1998, Luna fixait le sol du cachot du Manoir Malefoy, les yeux dans le vague. Elle espérait qu'on ne ferait pas de mal à son père.

Un soir d'avril 1998, Bellatrix regardait Hermione, les yeux dans le vague. Son plaisir était tellement intense lorsqu'elle torturait qu'elle se sentait décoller, partir dans un autre monde.

Ce même soir d'avril 1998, Narcissa regardait sa sœur, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se demandait à quel moment sa vie était devenue détestable.

Ce même soir d'avril 1998, Drago regardait Hermione, les yeux dans le vague. Il la voyait sans la voir parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. C'était trop affreux, même elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais il était lâche, alors il ne faisait rien.

Ce même soir d'avril 1998, les yeux de Dobby devinrent vague. Il avait mal dans la poitrine. Et ne put prononcer que deux mots : « Harry Potter. »

Un soir de mai 1998, Lupin embrassait son petit Teddy, les yeux dans le vague. Il allait se battre pour son fils.

Ce même soir de 1998, Ron avait les yeux dans le vague : Hermione venait de l'embrasser.

Ce même soir de 1998, Hermione avait les yeux dans le vague : Elle venait d'embrasser Ron.

Ce même soir de 1998, Harry avait les yeux dans le vague : il venait d'apprendre que sa mère et Rogue étaient liés et qu'il allait mourir dans quelques secondes et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ces informations.

Ce même soir de 1998, Narcissa Malefoy avait les yeux dans le vague : Elle venait de sentir le cœur de Potter battre et elle n'avait qu'une seconde pour prendre sa décision, la décision d'une mère qui aime son fils.

Ce même soir de 1998, Hagrid portait Harry, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne voyait plus rien. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Ce même soir de 1998, Georges Weasley et toute la famille Weasley avait les yeux dans le vague. Fred était mort. Et plus rien ne comptait.

Ce même soir de 1998, tout Poudlard avait les yeux dans le vague : ils ne réalisaient pas.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. je ne sais pas trop si ça respecte le thème. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça ^^

Désolée pour les fautes, pas vraiment le temps de se relire.

Les bénéfices des reviews sont reversés aux victimes de la guerre so...reviewez


End file.
